


Really, Dean

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Show level violence, tons of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderBeta: @chaosinacoffeecupWord Count: 1,231A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge Day 7 with the prompt, “Rock- paper-scissors. Kidnapping, show level violence and a TON of sass.





	Really, Dean

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168619374506/really-dean)

 

 

“We finally caught the Winchesters, Alan. Us. Two lower level demons. How awesome is that?!”

 

“I know, right? And they can’t even move. Completely tied to the chair with some of the strongest ropes imaginable.”

 

“Lucifer is going to reward us, Marvus.”

 

“He definitely is. I can see it now. We’ll be his two favorite demons. We’ll be revered. Demons will bow before us.”

 

“Yeah and they’ll think we’re clever, Alan. They won’t make fun of us anymore. We won’t have those…nicknames.”

 

“Oh, come on. If you’re going to drone on like this, please just kill us,” Dean said utterly frustrated with the situation. “These guys got the better of us? Wow! We should think about retiring,” Dean mused.

 

“Dean, you’re not helping,” Sam chimed in.

 

“Dean’s right, Marvus we gotta kill ‘em.”

 

“Okay, yeah and we shouldn’t dally. Someone might come to their rescue and all. Okay, so who kills who?”

 

“I wanna kill Dean,” Alan replied with a dark chuckle.

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“Uh, yeah totally fair, Marvus. This plan was my idea after all.”

 

“No way. It was my idea to blindside them on a hunt.”

 

“Yeah, but I chose the specific hunt. Did I not, Marvus?”

 

Both demons let out loud groans and thought for a moment about how best to resolve the situation.

 

Meanwhile, Dean tried to get his pocket knife to cut through the rope. So far, it was going as slowly as possible because the rope was almost impossible to cut through. One glance at Sam’s frustrated face told Dean that his brother was in the same boat. Great.

 

“Oh, I have an idea. Rock-paper-scissors,” Alan suggested with a huge smile on his face.

 

Marvus gleefully nodded his head and they started the game. “Best of three.”

 

Alana agreed and started the first round. Alan was prone to picking rock and Marvus was prone to picking scissors. Round two they switched it up and Alan choose paper and Marvus choose rock. The third round, Alan choose scissors and Marvus choose paper. Mixing up their options still had Alan winning. Alan always won at games, he was wonderful at reading people and guessing what their answers would be.

 

Alan smiled triumphantly at Marvus. “Okay, I want Dean. Can’t wait. I get to kill the legendary Dean freakin’ Winchester. Oh my god. Such an important moment.”

 

Marvus groaned. “I’ll kill the giant,” he said in a forlorn voice, as if it were a punishment of some sort.

 

Alan closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of power he had over the hunters and thinking about the future he was going to have once he killed Dean. He was imagining accolades from demons in the form of pats on the back and lots of hand shakes. He’d be famous. He’d be on the wall as one of the most important demons.

 

Alan and Marvus were so caught up in the fact that they had captured the Winchesters that they weren’t really paying attention to their surroundings.

 

“So, how should I kill Dean? The death has to be special, right? We could play rock-paper-scissors for the death? I can see the gears turning. You have ideas about how to kill the Winchesters and you’ll be upset if it isn’t fair. I do the dirty work and you might be able to do the planning. Okay, let’s go.”

 

And just at that moment a knife went into Alan’s heart from behind. A bright light flashed in his eyes and a squelching sound could be heard before the demon’s body fell to the floor.

 

“Oh, sorry did I interrupt something? He was such an attention grabber, just kept talking, couldn’t make a good entrance. Thought hi just wouldn’t do, whaddya think? My entrance needs work?” you asked with a smirk.

 

Marvus gave you a confused and slightly fearful gaze before he came charging at you. You quickly grabbed a lamp from a nearby table and threw it at him, watching as it broke on his strong and muscular chest. Damn, this one was not going to go down easy unless you were quick. The lamp broke Marvus’s momentum a tad, enough for you to use all your strength to both stop his movements and thrust him away from you. He staggered on the uneven floorboards and fell down onto his back with a thud. You quickly jumped on top of him and shoved the knife into his heart.

 

When Marvus was killed and the crisis diverted, you slowly meandered over to the Winchesters, eying their small efforts to get out of the rope. It looked like they made hardly any progress.

 

“How long you two been at it?”

 

“A few minutes,” Dean said in an angry tone. You scoffed at his rather obvious lie.

 

“Taking your sweet time there with the rope, why? You boys wanted to stay for the monologues or the game of rock-paper-scissors?”

 

Dean gave you a death glare. “You gonna help us here?”

 

“Gosh golly that doesn’t sound like an apology. Here I am, the damsel in distress who can’t defend myself. I need a big strong man at my side, the kind of man that lets two idiotic demons best him on a hunt. That strong man. I’m incapable of helping you, Dean. I’m just not strong enough. I’ll break a nail”

 

“Now wait a minute. That’s not what I said.”

 

“Yeah, it totally is. Well, not the breaking my nail part but the rest of it, yep.”

 

You went over and cut Sam out of his confines but left Dean in his. You bent down, knife eye level with him. “You got scared ‘cause of that close call and you benched me or tried to, saying I couldn’t protect myself. Well, if I didn’t get out of the Bunker and save your ass, you’d be toast right about now. So, next time, don’t bench me ‘cause if you do, I’m not rescuing your ass again. Capesh?”

 

Dean groaned and nodded before mumbling, “Thank you.”

 

You would have wanted a more audible thank you but the important message got through his thick skull and that’s all you wanted. No need to belabor the point, you already won. You nodded and walked over to the Impala, standing by the passenger door.

 

“You really should let me drive Dean, you’re in no shape and you boys smell like a sewer.”

 

“It’s always a pleasure with you, Y/N.”

 

“Could say the same Dean-o. Gonna let me drive Baby?”

 

“I’m fine. I can do it.”

 

“God dammit Winchester, you are so freakin’ stubborn. If you drive us into a pole, I’m killing you.”

 

“I’ve driven in much worse condition like with a bullet wound in my stomach, just ask Sam. This is nothing.”

 

“I see. Well color me unconvinced. I’ll just sit right here in the passenger seat, just in case you freak out or have a seizure at the wheel.”

 

“It’s a small cut darlin’.”

 

“That small cut is still bleeding and has bled through your undershirt. Get the fuck in the car so I can patch you two idiots up. Don’t make me say it again boys!”

 

Dean had the good sense to get in the damn car and drive off. You honestly had no idea where these two would be without you. Another hunt, another day and this time Dean owed it all to you.


End file.
